


Be Quiet

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, HP Next Gen, Hung James Sirius Potter, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex, Top James Sirius Potter, forced silence, shed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: Five days is a long time when you're stuck  at the Burrow, within arm's reach of your boyfriend but never finding a moment to get any closer. Luckily for Scorpius, James has found a place to get away from the endless relatives, and each other off. Now, if only Scorpius can keepquiet, so they don't get caught.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemonen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/gifts).



> Written (hastily) for the 2017 [Anywhere But the Bed](http://birdsofshore.livejournal.com/152481.html) comment fest, which is running from now until the 13th, and inspired by [this _incredible_ art](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/196119.html) by Anemonen!
> 
> (Opening line from the delicious summary of the art itself <3)

***

_“I think you’re going to have to make me.”_

“What?”

Scorpius grinned. “You heard me,” he said in a low voice. “We’re doing this, in here, but if you want me to be quiet, then…” he shrugged, nonchalant as anything, the pink on his cheeks and the nervous flutter of his pulse the only thing giving away how excited he was. “Then you’re going to have to make me.”

The shed was dark, despite the time of day, but Scorpius saw James’s eyebrows raise, heard the gust of surprised laughter burst out of him. Scorpius grinned even wider. 

Oh, they were _so_ on. 

It was high noon, and they’d been at the Burrow for five days already ― five! ― which was nice. Really, it was. Scorpius was delighted to have been invited, ecstatic to get to spend a few friendly summer days with the Potters and Weasleys. He always liked coming to stay with Albus, but this was the first time he’d come since he and James had become an ‘item’, as James’s gran liked to refer to them. It was certainly politer than ‘ _smitten and fucking like ridiculously enthusiastic bunnies_ ’, which Albus preferred to say, usually with an equally ridiculous leer. Albus had been gunning for them to hook up since Scorpius had come out, and he was beyond pleased that they actually _had_. Scorpius was glad Albus was happy, and he was even gladder to get to spend so much time with him, and above all, with James. 

But the problem was, they hadn’t really managed to do any fucking, ridiculous or otherwise, despite being under the same roof. For five _whole bloody sodding days_! They weren’t even allowed to sleep in the same bed together, which had sent James nearly apoplectic when they’d had a hushed discussion about it in an old, upstairs pantry, of all places. 

“It’s bullshit! It’s so old-fashioned.” James shook his hair out of his eyes, eyes narrow. “We’ve been dating for what, six months? Surely they can let us sleep in the same fucking room,” he hissed, trying to keep his voice down. 

Scorpius nodded sympathetically, trying to avoid putting his elbow in any cobwebs. They were both too tall for this, and it meant they were somewhat sardined in here together. Scorpius rather liked it; it had been impossible to even get a moment to touch James since they’d arrived, let alone anything more. 

“Least you’re bunked in with Albus,” James went on, prodding at an aging tin of tomatoes then ripping the label off with a sigh. “I’m with Hugo, and Merlin, Scorp, he snores!” James widened his eyes emphatically, and Scorpius laughed, once, then shut his mouth. They were trying to be quiet, trying to have a moment to themselves in this seemingly endless parade of James’s relatives, and those relatives’ friends, and Merlin, Scorpius didn’t even know who was next. It was _so_ different to a Malfoy luncheon or other equally subdued family affair. 

“It is a bit inconvenient,” Scorpius whispered diplomatically, trying not to move any closer to James. He could already feel his body responding to the proximity, could feel his trousers getting tight. 

“Inconvenient?” James mimicked Scorpius’s tone, stepping close enough to rest their foreheads together. “Is that all it is?”

“Yeah, well,” Scorpius cleared his throat. “It’s not really my place to say anything.”

“Oh, don’t be so polite.” James smiled. “Who’re you going to offend, the spice rack?” He gestured to his left. “It’s older than I am, it can handle whatever you have to say. So can I.” He winked, cocky as ever. 

Scorpius stared at him through his fringe.

“Alright. Well it is certainly going to make fucking difficult,” he said quietly, proud of how steady he kept his voice. He wasn’t the best at being forward when it came to these things, at blurting them out the way James could, but he loved the effect it had on James ― the way James would flush, surprise and arousal mingling in him whenever Scorpius did manage to wrap his mouth around what he wanted to say. He loved the way it was making James flush right now. 

“Hell, Scorp,” James rumbled, turning his face into Scorpius’s hair and breathing in deeply. “Maybe we can, just, in here for a bit…”

Scorpius could feel the heat from his body coming through his thin t-shirt, could smell his cologne, and yeah, maybe they _could_ , just for a bit. Maybe getting off in a pantry was a great idea. James moved, lips running along the line of Scorpius’s cheek bone, and Scorpius tilted his head, the ridiculousness of their location forgotten, tilted his face up just as ― 

The door swung open. James pulled back, banging his head loudly on a shelf and knocking over a bag of rice. Scorpius jumped out of the way of the spilling bag, managing to put his elbow into the dreaded cobweb and only just containing his shriek ― fucking _cobwebs_ ― just as the light from the open door hit them. 

“What’re you doing in here?” Hugo asked, copper curls a tangled riot around his head. 

Scorpius stalled. James glared. The pouring rice slowly ground to a halt. 

“You’re in a pantry,” Hugo elaborated, oblivious to the tension between them. “And you’ve been gone for ages.”

James’s look could have wilted a field of daisies. Scorpius would have laughed if he wasn’t concentrating on trying to will his erection away.

“We were trying to fu― ” James started to grit out, but Scorpius quickly jumped in with,

“― the jam!” he blurted. “We were trying to find the jam. Weren’t we, James?

James sighed. “Sure, the jam. We urgently needed _jam_.” Scorpius resisted the urge to kick his shin.

“Oh! Well It's right there. By your head,” Hugo pointed helpfully. “I think you both need glasses! Now quick, grandad wants to show you something.”

That was three days ago, and things hadn’t improved at all. They’d barely managed ten minutes alone together, barely managed to kiss, before someone would interrupt ― a cousin would need to show James their new broom, an aunt or uncle would want to talk to Scorpius about his studies in Curse Breaking, someone would need both of them to set the table. Yesterday they had managed to find a spot behind a tree, and Scorpius had managed to finally get a hand in James’s thick, soft hair, when an explosion had gone off nearby, followed by a loud, raucous laugh which could have either been James’s Uncle George, his cousin Fred, or James’s own mother. 

It was driving them both up the fucking wall. Scorpius didn’t think he was that sex mad, but if he had to spend another hot summer’s afternoon seeing James, shoeless in those tight jeans, the freckles on his shoulders almost hidden by his tan, then he was going to combust from sexual frustration ― hopefully before he had to have any more boring conversations with James’s older relatives. Scorpius had been taught to be polite to a fault, but he was fast nearing the end of his rope here. 

And then today, James had dragged him into the shed. With his grandfather taking Lily and Rose out for the day, there was a good chance no one would be in here for a few hours at least ― a chance they were both more than willing to take. 

It was cluttered in the shed, stuffy and overly hot, but that hadn’t stopped them from shutting the door as quickly as they could, tangling hands in hair, and ripping at buttons and flies. Scorpius had never been so turned on his life, half from the thrill of managing to successfully sneak away from the house without being noticed, and half from the feel of James’s hot skin after so many days of just looking at it. 

The only condition was that he’d have to be quiet, to not make a sound, and they could finally do what they’d been trying to do since they’d arrived here. It should have been easy enough but for some reason, Scorpius didn’t feel like making it easy. He'd been raised to be polite to a fault, true, but Scorpius loved the fact that he could be anything but with James. 

“Shh,” James whispered into his mouth, before pulling his singlet over his head and reaching for the hem of Scorpius’s t-shirt. “You need to be ― _mmm_ ― quiet, Scorp!”

“Make me,” he repeated, kissing down James’s neck as James walked them both towards the back of the shed, towards a wooden beam. Their teeth clacked as James pulled Scorpius's head up to kiss him once more, their breathing already rough as Scorpius let himself be turned around. He wrapped one hand around the scratchy wood as James pushed Scorpius’s trousers then pants down, biting gently at the back of his naked thigh. He bit again, harder, when Scorpius groaned. 

“I said, quiet!” James stood, his breath warm against the shell of Scorpius’s ear. “You want half my family in here?” It sounded like a reprimand, but Scorpius could hear the grin in his voice, could feel the head of James’s cloth covered cock pressing against his arse. James was getting off on this as much as Scorpius was. He ground his cock against Scorpius, and Scorpius bit his lips, letting out a long moan. 

“Do I need to gag you?” James rumbled, one hand firm on Scorpius’s belly, toying with the hair just below his navel. Scorpius pushed back, scrabbling at the hem of James’s underwear, tugging it down. Skin, he wanted skin, _now_. 

“Steady on.” James laughed, his voice shaky, and Scorpius reaslied he’d said that last bit out loud. Apparently he was worse at being quiet than even he was aware. He pursed his lips, trying to at least attempt to curb the sounds he wanted to make, but choked out a gasp when he felt James press his cock against his arse, running it up and down between his cheeks. Scorpius moaned, deep and low. 

“You are so, _so_ , going to get us caught,” James whispered hotly, then mumbled the charm to slick his fingers with lube. Scorpius’s cock twitched just at the wet sound of it. 

“Maybe you do need to gag me ― _uhh_!” He gasped as he felt James’s index finger slip inside, pushing in to the first knuckle. Merlin, he loved that, loved the way James’s fingers felt inside him. James had beautiful hands, the long taper of his fingers almost at odds with the rest of him. James was tall, and broad, with boyish features and an even cheekier grin ― he was muddy footprints, the proverbial puppy dog’s tails and snails that boys were made of through and through. And yet his hands were almost elegant, despite being large, his nails clean and even. Scorpius loved them, loved the look of them, the way they felt on his neck, in his hair, his mouth. Right now, as James slipped a second finger inside, they were making him see stars. 

“ _Ahh_!”

“Shhh!”

Make ― _uhh_ ― make me.”

“Don’t tempt me,” James laughed hotly into Scorpius’s hair, some of his sticking to his lips as he worked his fingers in and out. Scorpius groaned, the friction blindingly good, but he wanted more. He reached back, tugging at James’s wrist. 

“That’s enough,” he panted. “You can, now!” 

“Are you sure? I need to ―”

“It’s fine.”

“But I don’t want to h―”

“Oh shut up, Potter, you’re not that big,” Scorpius lied, pushing his hips back on James’s fingers insistently. James _was_ big, and they both knew it. He was always careful to prep Scorpius, to make sure he could take it all, but secretly Scorpius preferred it when things were a little rough, a little tight. He liked to _feel_ it, and he knew James was the same; James was just trying to be considerate, but sooner or later Scorpius was going to get the nerve to tell James he preferred it this way. Until then, he was going to pass it off as impatience. 

Slowly, James withdrew his fingers, whispered the charm again to coat his fingers so he could slick his cock. Scorpius kicked his trousers away form his legs, anticipation coursing through him, James’s chest hot and perfect against his back. He braced himself against the beam once more, waiting to feel that delicious brun, the slide of James’s cock inside him. But James only ran his knuckles over his hole, spreading the remaining lube between them. He spread Scorpius’s arse cheeks, pushing his cock against the tight, furled hole there, yet still not pushing inside. Scorpius tried to push back, to force James to move, but James only huffed a laugh, pulling away each time Scorpius moved. 

“Impatient, aren’t you?” James teased, one hand around his own cock and the other on Scorpius’s shoulder. “Impatient and _loud_.”

Scorpius whined in frustration. 

“Someone could walk in any minute now. That door doesn’t lock, does it?” Scorpius looked over his shoulder, grinning at the expression on James’s face, at the clear arousal there as he rested the head of his cock between Scorpius’s cheeks. “So, I suggest you get on with fucking me and stop dithering abou ― _ahh_!

James thrust inside, hard, puling out and then sliding in fully once more. Scorpius moaned, knuckles white as he clung to the beam in front of him. 

“Better?” James whispered, smiling against Scorpius’s cheek. 

Scorpius cried out, nodding as James began to move his hips in earnest. Fuck, that was better. That was perfect. 

“Scorp, _shh_!” James whispered harshly, fingers hard on Scorpius’s hip, on his shoulder. He moved one hand to grip Scorpius’s neck, tilting his head back so he could kiss him. Scorpius swallowed, panting loudly now as James hit that spot inside him on every second pump of his hips. “You gotta be quiet. _Fuck_ , someone is going to hear us.” James’s voice was low, as he bent his knees and fucked into Scorpius even harder. 

Scorpius wanted to be quiet, he really did, but every time he shut his mouth, bit his lips to keep the sounds in, James would change the angle and a moan would punch out of him. He felt almost dizzy, five days of sexual frustration building up inside him and ready to burst as the almost stifling heat of the shed curled around them. James gripped his hip, lips against Scorpius’s cheek as he moved to grip Scorpius's cock in his long fingers, and Scorpius failed to keep in his shout ― then groaned, long and hard as James clapped his hand over his mouth. 

_Fuck_! 

“God. Merlin. The sounds you make,” James babbled even as he muffled Scorpius’s moans away with his fingers. “You’re so fucking noisy!” he whispered with a soft, almost admiring laugh. 

Scorpius nodded, too lost in the feeling of James’s cock inside him, of the sweat trickling down his back ― of James’s fingers over his mouth. He opened his lips, sucking gently at James's index finger and moaning around it, feeling James's thrusts turn erratic behind him. 

“Oh, shit. Oh, I’m gonna ― _oh_!” James gasped, struggling to keep quiet himself as he pumped his hips, his hand flying over Scorpius’s cock. Scorpius tightened his hands on the beam in front of him, eyes scrunched shut as he felt his balls tighten, his orgasm hitting him sudden and fast and exhilarating beyond words. He rode it out, light-headed once more, as James made a strangled sound, his cock twitching inside Scorpius as he came himself, mouth open against Scorpius’s cheek. 

Scorpius sagged against the beam, panting loudly into James’s hand. James leant his weight against him briefly then straightened. He moved his hand from around Scorpius’s mouth, and Scorpius was almost sorry to lose it ― but he was glad for the extra air he could now gulp down, he had to admit. 

“Merlin.” James pulled out gently, and Scorpius keened at the sensation. James kissed him on the cheek. “Fuck, that was hot,” he mouthed against Scorpius’s skin, still breathing heavily. Scorpius nodded, about to agree when they both stilled. 

Outside the shed, they heard voices. 

“I swear I saw them coming this way.”

Scorpius stiffened further. That was Dominique, who had been something of Scorpius’s shadow the past few days. 

“Shit and bollocks and crap,” James swore under his breath. They both stood as still as they could, as if hoping that that would somehow stop her from entering the shed. 

“Oh, leave them be, Dom,” Scorpius heard Hugo say, in a long-suffering tone. “They’ve probably just gone for a walk. Can we go back now? It’s hot out here, and your mum made ice cream. We’re gonna miss out!”

“But I want to show Scorpius my new curse book! I swear I saw them going towards the shed…” James tightened his arms around Scorpius. Scorpius could feel James’s heart racing against his back as the voices drew nearer. 

“Oh, come on, you can show him later! It’s a book, it’s not going anywhere.” The voices stopped, just outside the door. “The ice cream, on the other hand, _is_ going somewhere, and that is either to melt, or into everyone else's stomachs!” 

“But I want ―”

“Ice cream, Dom!” Hugo said plaintively. “You want ice cream!”

“Fine!” Dominique acquiesced grumpily, and Scorpius could almost picture her stamping her foot, tossing her long strawberry-blond hair over her shoulder. “I’ll show him later.” she said, sounding as if she’d turned and was heading back towards the Burrow. 

“Yeah, I’m sure he can’t wait,” Hugo said wryly under his voice, and Scorpius could have almost kissed him, until he heard him add, “that is, as soon as the pair of them get their pants back on.”

There was no mistaking the grin in Hugo’s voice, or the sound of his knuckles rapping cheekily against the door. “All yours, lads,” he said in stage whisper. “But I’m not saving you any ice cream!” he added, before he turned and walked off himself, hurrying to catch up to his cousin. 

Inside the shed, James and Scorpius stood stock still. A loud gust of laughter burst out of James. 

“That brilliant little…” James whistled under his breath, then stepped back, shaking his head. “God, I’ve never been so proud to be related to him.” He ran his hand down Scorpius’s back, before turning to slip his jeans back on, picking up his black singlet from the shelf he’d thrown it onto. 

Scorpius was struggling not to laugh himself. True, he was grateful Hugo had stopped them being discovered ― Dominique seemed to have something of a crush on Scorpius, which James found hilarious and baffling, and which Scorpius had no idea how to deal with ― but he wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to look Hugo in the eye after this. 

Scorpius looked around, leaning against the beam and grinning stupidly as he watched James dress. 

The shelves in the shed were cluttered, old games and toys littering the shelves, automobile parts and odd metal contraptions lying haphazardly against the floor. The air smelled like dust, like long forgotten projects, and like _sex_. Scorpius wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. They’d just fucked in James’s grandad’s work shed, in front of a teddy bear in the middle of the day, then been saved from discovery by Hugo of all fucking people. Scorpius had never felt better, he thought with a blush. James grinned back, doing his belt up with a flourish. 

“So.” He ran his tongue along his teeth. “Ready for the walk of shame?”

Scorpius ran his hand over his face, smothering a laugh. “Probably not. Shit, how are we going to explain this?” He pulled his own trousers on, zipped them, then grabbed his shirt as James handed it to him. It was covered in dirt from the floor. He grimaced, doing his best to dust it off. 

James looked back at him thoughtfully, then reached out. James ruffled Scorpius’s hair up further, grinning madly. 

“What’re you ― quit that!” Scorpius griped, shoving James away. 

“A jog! We’ll say we went for a jog.” James wiped his face, messing his own hair up. “That’ll explain why we look so, you know.” He gestured between them.

“Sweaty and well-fucked?” Scorpius suggested skeptically. “That’s not how I usually look after a run.”

James laughed, a high and happy sound, then kissed Scorpius firmly on the lips. He slipped his tongue into Scorpius's mouth, and Scorpius kissed back enthusiastically, then groaned when James pulled away, opening the shed door wide and slipping out. 

“Come on then,” he called over his shoulder. “Last one back to the house is a rotten egg.”

“You’re already a rotten ― oi, that’s cheating! You had a head start!” Scorpius yelled as James sprinted off. 

“Catch up, then!” James yelled, turning to face Scorpius and jogging on the spot. “Pretend I’m a Snitch. Or a grimoire full of intricate Curses. Whatever it is that gets you off.”

Scorpius shook his head, rolling his eyes yet unable to keep his smile down. He started to run himself, competitive spirit overtaking him, as he followed James’s laughing voice back to the Burrow. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! Come find me on [LJ ](http://shiftylinguini.livejournal.com/profile/)or [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)<3


End file.
